twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Theater's played
Theaters it has played in. (Only from some newspaper listings. Not complete. Stops at 2002. Listed with theater/cinema name first but also in chronological order.) UK, US and Australia listings. UK 1973 Metropole Cinema, Victoria, London, 12/9- 12/15 1974 Regal Cinema, Stranraer,1/13/74 ,”premiere” The Cinema, Newton Stewart,1/13/74 ,”premiere” Birmingham Odeon Queensway Cinema 1/19 - 5/4/74 Imperial, 1/19, 3/9 -3/14 Stockland Green Plaza 1/19 & 5/4 Odeon Sutton Coldfield 5/4 - 5/18/74 Tamworth Palace Cinema (near Birmingham) unknown date Aaben Cinemas, at Unit Four, Jackson Crescent, Hulmes, Manchester 6/21 - 6/29/74 Curzon Cinema, Eastbourne, 1/19/74 Rex, Wimslow, 2/3-3/8/74 Banbury Films: Classic I (Odeon) 4/5 (Odeon) Coventry 2/15 - 4/9/74 Studio 9, Deansgate, Manchester, 4/5 - 4/13/74 London Odeon Haymarket, 1/21 - 3/24/74 Classic Colindale, 287 Edgware Road, London 2/3/74 Classic Leyton, 366 Lea Bridge Road, London 2/3/74, Classic 1,2,3,4 Oxford, St Theater, London 3/9 - 3/13/74 Regent, Upper Regent St, London, 3/25 - 3/26/74 Classic Hendon Central, 260 Hendon Way, w/ 6 other movies altogether, 3/17/74, Classics Hampstead, Pond Street, 6/23/74 7/10/94, London Cinema Fumee opens 8/5 with TWM, band plays in foyer, cigarette girls… 8/8, London TWM with people dressed up at CInema Fumee’, Brixton Academy. 9/10/94, London Oxford Phoenix TWM 4/29/95, London article mentions “manicurians” put on stage show of TWM and refused to be paid… Glastonbury festival? 6/27/98, London Oxford Phoenix Picture House, TWM with several others 1998 (date?) Falkirk - showing of :45 of the Plockton home movie footage. (See 2nd to last post in this thread.) 6/12/99, London, Cube Cinema, TWM with others 5/3/00 - National Film Theatre (NFT), 3/16/02, London, singalong with Jonny Trunk and others, ICA 5/26/02, 13th Festival of Fantastic Films, Wicker Man shown, Hardy attends. Bradford, UK US US theaters summary Burbank Studios),, preview in Burbank, CA. 5/3/74 El Cajon, Aero Drive-In, San Diego, CA. Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, 8/7 - 8/13/74 Oceanside (San Diego, CA), Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, 8/7 - 8/13/74 Parkway 3, 1286 Fletcher Parkway (San Diego, CA)- Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, 8/8 - 8/11/74 (Rumor has it that it played drive-ins in Atlanta, GA at this time but I haven't found evidence of it yet.) World Theater (? & Hennepin), Minneapolis, 6 showtimes, 9/30 - 10/77 Meadowbrook 6, Jackson, MS, 11/3 - 22/77, 11/19 CL and RH in lobby Sena Mall, Metairie, LA 11/19/77, Jackson, MS Christopher Lee and Stirling Smith appear to promote another movie. Lee mentions TWM several times but the movie isn's shown. (Challenger fanzine #19) University Cinema, Baton Rouge, LA. 11/17/77 Shreve City Twin, Shreveport, LA 1/11 - 2/2/78 (Gulf States Theater) 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar Cinema 21 Porland, OR 3/19 - 3/25/78 (film festival) Groton, CT Navy base 10/5 - 11/2/78, 10/30/80, 75 cents, children under 6 free. Sash Mill Cinema, Santa Cruz, CA 2/8 - 2/21/79 Sequoia 1 Theater, Mill Valley, CA 2/9 - 2/23/79 Facets Multimedia Theater, 1517 Fullerton Av, Chicago March of 1979 mentioned, Sequoia Theater 2, Petaluma, CA: TWM and A Man and His Dog, 3/2/79 Best Screenplay and Best Picture at American Science Fiction Awards (6th Saturn Awards) (= Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films, LA, CA.) The ceremony was held on February 24. Wins Best Horror Film Release 1978. Also nominated for best actor (CL), director, writing and music. 2/24/79, Los Feliz, 1822 No Vermont, L.A., CA, (Laemmle Theater,), 3/11 - 4/8/79 Westland Twin I, West L.A., CA 3/11 - 4/8/79 Cinema Center 2, Parthenia(?), L.A., CA 3/14 - 3/29/79 The Oriental, 7425 Sunset Blvd, LA, CA 3/17/79. Northridge Cinema Center, Northridge, CA, 3/18 - 3/21/79 Alhambra El Rey, Alhambra, CA, 3/18- 3/21/79 Costa Mesa Cinema Center, Costa Mesa, CA, 3/18 - 3/21/79 Garden Grove Westbrook, Garden Grove, CA, 3/18 - 3/21/79 Mt Vernon Drive-In, San Bernardino, CA, 3/18 - 3/21/79 Ken Cinema, 4016 Adams, San Diego, CA, top bill to The Last Wave, 1/11/80, Nuart Theater, West L.A., CA, 1/17/80, LA Times mention TWM w/ The Last Wave City Lights Cinema, Santa Fe, NM, premiere, 2/6 - 2/7/80 Balboa Cinema, Newport Beach, CA, 2nd bill to The Last Wave, 2/15/80 Crystal Theater, 515 South Higgens, Missoula, MT, Late Show Fri & Sat at 11:30, 2/22/80 Monica Twin #2 (Laemmle Theater), L.A., CA, 2nd bill to The Fog, 2/29 - 3/4/80 Cinema V Paramount Theater, NYC, 3/29 - 4/21 (Max J Rosenberg’s Dynamite Entertainment re-release).(Plans are to open it in Orson Welles Cinema, Cambridge (Boston), Philadelphia and Washington, D.C.) Showcase Cinema, 936 Silver Lane, Hartford, CT, 5/16 - 5/21/80 Springfield, MA 5/16 - 5/21/80 Springdale Cinema, Erlanger and Springdale, Cincinnati, OH, 6/6 - 6/12/80 Village 8 Theater, Louisville, KY, 6/27 - 7/8/80 Uptown Theater, Louisville, KY, 8/14 - 8/18, 2nd bill to The Warriors then 2nd bill to the Nude Bomb Vogue Theater, Louisville, 8/19 - 8/21/80, solo bill and middle bill of 3 to Sound of Music and The Long Riders Valley Art Theater, Phoenix, AZ, 10/21 - 10/22/80, top bill with The Shout Moviola, Cincinnati, OH, 10/31 - 11/3/80, all seats $2 each film. Varsity Theater,1308 SE 4th St, Minneapolis, MN, 1/9 - 1/13/81, Minneapolis Film Festival Sat 1/17 Campus Theater, Oak and Washington, Minneapolis, MN, 1/30 - 2/9/81 Des Moines film festival, 2/5 - 2/8/81 Varsity, Des Moines, IA, 6/5/81 Ft Lauderdale, FL, Grove Cinema, 2/6 - 2/13/81, Don Pancho, Albuquerque, 2/13/81, revival with The Magus La Paloma Theater, 471 1st St Encinitas, L.A., CA, 3/13 - 3/19/81, top bill with The Shout Lakes 4/Lakes Six Theater, Theater, Ft Lauderdale, FL 3/20 - 3/22/81 Marina VIII Theater, North Dade county, FL, 3 showings Fri, Sat and Sun, 3/20/81 Cross County 8, Palm Beach FL, 3/20 - 3/26/81 Montgomery, AL listed (with others) as showing at a private screening to test if an “fine arts” theater can make it there. 3/27/81 Arcade, 1915 E Carson St, Pittsburgh, PA, 5/13 - 5/15/81 Sheldon Memorial Art Gallery, Lincoln NE , 10/29 - 11/2/81 The Bijou at U of Iowa, Iowa City, IA 1/30/82 Atlantic Film Society, Walter E Edge Theater, Mays Landing, NJ , 2/26/82, Philly, blurb Council on the Arts, $3, $2 for students and elderly Orlando FL Film series listing, 4/29/83 Philly Theatre of the Living Arts, 334 South St, 2 showings, 2nd bill to The Long Good Friday, 6/8/83 Chicago, Parkway, Clark & Diversy, 2nd bill to The Last Wave, one showing, 1/9/84 Weyerhaeuser Auditorum, Landmark Center, 75 W 5th St, St Paul, MN. 8 pm, 9/20/85 Carmike 4 Theater, Indiana, PA, 4/4 - 4/7/93, 8/6/93. 12/8/93 Ken Theater, 4016 Adams Ave, L.A., CA, TWM top bill with Walkabout, one showing, 2/15/95, LA Honolulu Movie Museum Theater, 3 shows, $5, 4/27/95 Baltimore Orpheum Cinema, TWM top bill to The Last Wave, one show each, 10/14/97 Chicago Music Box Theater, Fri and Sat midnight, 10/31/97 Pittsburgh Upstage Oakland, w/ 2 other movies, 6/25/99 LA CA American Cinematheque presents the 2nd Annual Festival of Fantasy, Horror and Science Fiction. Lloyd E Rigler Theater at the Egyptian, TWM, 5 pm, one other later,8/2/01, Honolulu, Movie Museum, 3 showings Thursday, 10/21/05 List of theaters showed in by state California has the most by far followed by Florida. Montana saw it before NYC! Surprised to see it hasn’t been shown (according the newspapers.com searches) in many states, except for tv showings. See that list) Alabama - AL Montgomery, AL listed (with others) as showing at a private screening to test if an “fine arts” theater can make it there. 3/27/81 Alaska - AK Arizona - AZ Valley Art Theater, Phoenix, AZ, 10/21 - 10/22/80, top bill with The Shout Arkansas - AR California - CA 24 (Burbank Studios),, preview in Burbank, CA. 5/3/74 El Cajon, Aero Drive-In, San Diego, CA. Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, 8/7 - 8/13/74 Oceanside (San Diego, CA), Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, 8/7 - 8/13/74 Parkway 3, 1286 Fletcher Parkway (San Diego, CA)- Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, 8/8 - 8/11 Sash Mill Cinema, Santa Cruz, CA 2/8 - 2/21/79 Sequoia 1 Theater, Mill Valley, CA 2/9 - 2/23/79 Sequoia Theater 2, Petaluma, CA: TWM and A Man and His Dog, 3/2/79 Best Screenplay and Best Picture at American Science Fiction Awards (6th Saturn Awards) (= Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films, LA, CA.) The ceremony was held on February 24. Wins Best Horror Film Release 1978. Also nominated for best actor (CL), director, writing and music. 2/24/79, Los Feliz, 1822 No Vermont, L.A., CA, (Laemmle Theater,), 3/11 - 4/8/79 Westland Twin I, West L.A., CA 3/11 - 4/8/79 Cinema Center 2, Parthenia(?), L.A., CA 3/14 - 3/29/79 The Oriental, 7425 Sunset Blvd, LA, CA 3/17/79. Northridge Cinema Center, Northridge, CA, 3/18 - 3/21/79 Alhambra El Rey, Alhambra, CA, 3/18- 3/21/79 Costa Mesa Cinema Center, Costa Mesa, CA, 3/18 - 3/21/79 Garden Grove Westbrook, Garden Grove, CA, 3/18 - 3/21/79 Mt Vernon Drive-In, San Bernardino, CA, 3/18 - 3/21/79 Ken Cinema, 4016 Adams, San Diego, CA, top bill to The Last Wave, 1/11/80, Nuart Theater, West L.A., CA, 1/17/80, LA Times mention TWM w/ The Last Wave Balboa Cinema, Newport Beach, CA, 2nd bill to The Last Wave, 2/15/80 Monica Twin #2 (Laemmle Theater), L.A., CA, 2nd bill to The Fog, 2/29 - 3/4/80 La Paloma Theater, 471 1st St Encinitas, L.A., CA, 3/13 - 3/19/81, top bill with The Shout Ken Theater, 4016 Adams Ave, L.A., CA, TWM top bill with Walkabout, one showing, 2/15/95, LA LA CA American Cinematheque presents the 2nd Annual Festival of Fantasy, Horror and Science Fiction. Lloyd E Rigler Theater at the Egyptian, TWM, 5 pm, one other later,8/2/01, Colorado - CO Connecticut - CT Groton, CT Navy base 10/5 - 11/2/78, 10/30/80, 75 cents, children under 6 free. Showcase Cinema, 936 Silver Lane, Hartford, CT, 5/16 - 5/21/80 Delaware - DE Florida - FL 5 Ft Lauderdale, FL, Grove Cinema, 2/6 - 2/13/81, Lakes 4/Lakes Six Theater, Theater, Ft Lauderdale, FL 3/20 - 3/22/81 Marina VIII Theater, North Dade county, FL, 3 showings Fri, Sat and Sun, 3/20/81 Cross County 8, Palm Beach FL, 3/20 - 3/26/81 Orlando FL Film series listing, 4/29/83 Georgia - GA Hawaii - HI Honolulu Movie Museum Theater, 3 shows, $5, 4/27/95 Honolulu, Movie Museum, 3 showings Thursday, 10/21/05 Idaho - ID Illinois - IL Facets Multimedia Theater, 1517 Fullerton Av, Chicago March of 1979 mentioned, Chicago, Parkway, Clark & Diversy, 2nd bill to The Last Wave, one showing, 1/9/84 Chicago Music Box Theater, Fri and Sat midnight, 10/31/97 Indiana - IN Iowa - IA Des Moines film festival, 2/5 - 2/8/81 Varsity, Des Moines, IA, 6/5/81 The Bijou at U of Iowa, Iowa City, IA 1/30/82 Kansas - KS Kentucky - KY Village 8 Theater, Louisville, KY, 6/27 - 7/8/80 Uptown Theater, Louisville, KY, 8/14 - 8/18, 2nd bill to The Warriors then 2nd bill to the Nude Bomb Vogue Theater, Louisville, 8/19 - 8/21/80, solo bill and middle bill of 3 to Sound of Music and The Long Riders Louisiana - LA Sena Mall, Metairie, LA 11/19/77, Jackson, MS Christopher Lee and Stirling Smith appear to promote another movie. Lee mentions TWM several times but the movie isn's shown. (Challenger fanzine #19) University Cinema, Baton Rouge, LA. 11/17/77 Shreve City Twin, Shreveport, LA 1/11 - 2/2/78 (Gulf States Theater) 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar Maine - ME Maryland - MD Baltimore Orpheum Cinema, TWM top bill to The Last Wave, one show each, 10/14/97 Massachusetts - MA Orson Welles Cinema, Cambridge (Boston) 1980? Springfield, MA 5/16 - 5/21/80 Michigan - MI Minnesota - MN World Theater (? & Hennepin), Minneapolis, 6 showtimes, 9/30 - 10/77 Varsity Theater,1308 SE 4th St, Minneapolis, MN, 1/9 - 1/13/81, Minneapolis Film Festival Sat 1/17 Campus Theater, Oak and Washington, Minneapolis, MN, 1/30 - 2/9/81 Weyerhaeuser Auditorum, Landmark Center, 75 W 5th St, St Paul, MN. 8 pm, 9/20/85 Mississippi - MS Meadowbrook 6, Jackson, MS, 11/3 - 22/77, 11/19 CL and RH in lobby Missouri - MO Montana - MT (played there before NYC!) Crystal Theater, 515 South Higgens, Missoula, MT, Late Show Fri & Sat at 11:30, 2/22/80 Nebraska - NE Sheldon Memorial Art Gallery, Lincoln NE , 10/29 - 11/2/81 Nevada - NV New Hampshire - NH New Jersey - NJ Atlantic Film Society, Walter E Edge Theater, Mays Landing, NJ , 2/26/82, Philly, blurb Council on the Arts, $3, $2 for students and elderly New Mexico - NM City Lights Cinema, Santa Fe, NM, premiere, 2/6 - 2/7/80 Don Pancho, Albuquerque, 2/13/81, revival with The Magus New York - NY (Only 1?) Cinema V Paramount Theater, NYC, 3/29 - 4/21 (Max J Rosenberg’s Dynamite Entertainment re-release). North Carolina - NC North Dakota - ND Ohio - OH Springdale Cinema, Cincinnati Erlanger and Springdale, 6/6 - 6/12/80 Moviola, Cincinnati, OH, 10/31 - 11/3/80, all seats $2 each film. Oklahoma - OK Oregon - OR Cinema 21 Porland, OR 3/19 - 3/25/78 (film festival) Pennsylvania - PA Philadelphia 1980? Arcade, 1915 E Carson St, Pittsburgh, PA, 5/13 - 5/15/81 Theatre of the Living Arts, 334 South St, Philadelphia, 2 showings, 2nd bill to The Long Good Friday, 6/8/83 Pittsburgh Upstage Oakland, w/ 2 other movies, 6/25/99 Rhode Island - RI South Carolina - SC South Dakota - SD Tennessee - TN Texas - TX Utah - UT Vermont - VT Virginia - VA Washington - WA West Virginia - WV Wisconsin - WI Wyoming - WY Washington, D.C. 1980? Australia (only Sydney-area ads found) 1974 6/19 - 7/4 State, 2nd billing with Maid In Sweden 7/19 - 8/74 Metro Twin Drive-In Chullora, top bill with On The Game 7/20/74 one ad for Odeon-Kings Suburban 8/30/75 Late night, 2nd bill to “Stone” at 11:30 pm 5/1 - 57/76 Cremore Orpheum, 2nd bill to Man From Hong Kong 10/18/90, Sydney ad, Halloween Spook party, Encore Cinema